Always And Forever
by Awesomeness2502
Summary: One shots centering around Tomas Heredia from Violetta
1. Chapter 1

**Always And Forever**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Violetta or any songs included in this story _

_Summary: She knew couldn't be goodbye. He wanted it to be hello. They wanted to be together always and forever. But will there wish ever come true...?_

**Chapter 1: It can't be goodbye**

V: I can honestly say you've been on my mind

Since I woke up today, up today

_ T: I look at your photograph all the time _

_These memories come back to life And I don't mind_

V: I remember when we kissed

_ T: I still feel it on my lips_

V: The time that you danced with me

_T: With no music playing _

_T: But I remember those simple things _

V: I remember 'til I cry

_T: But the one thing I wish I'd forget_

V: The memory I wanna forget

Both: Is goodbye

V: I woke up this morning and played our song

And throwing my tears, I sang along

_T: I picked up the phone and then put it down_

_'Cause I know I'm wasting my time And I don't mind_

V: I remember when we kissed

_T: I still feel it on my lips _

V: The time that you danced with me

_T: With no music playing _

_T: But I remember the simple things _

V: I remember 'til I cry

_T: But the one thing I wish I'd forget_

V: The memory I wanna forget

_T: Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up _

_With your ringtone _

V: I hesitate but answer it anyway You sound so alone

_ T: And I'm surprised to hear you say _

_You remember when we kissed _

_You still feel it on your lips_

V: The time that you danced with me

With no music playing

_T: You remember the simple things _

_We talked 'til we cried_

V: You said that your biggest regret

The one thing you wish I'd forget

Both: Is saying goodbye, saying goodbye Ooh, Goodbyee...

** Tomas' POV **

She looked gorgeous, like a princess from a fairytale and do you know the best part? She loved ME! Only ME! I wanted to shout it from the top of the Eiffel Tower. I couldn't believe it, she chose me!

**Violetta's POV**

He was my guardian angel. He was all that I wanted, all that I needed and I couldn't believe that's he's mine! He's smoking hot, funny and he cares about me. I love the way he sings to me, the way he looks at me, the way he laughs, the way he says my name! I love everything about him. I can't believe that I even though about Leon for a second, when he's with me.

**Both POV**

I want him/her, I need him/her and I love him/her. Always and Forever...

**Author's note: I know it's short, but I want to know if anyone's interested in reading before I continue. Thanks for reading, please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Regrets and Weakness**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own Violetta or Gossip Girl_

_Pairings: Tomletta, mentions of Leonetta and Chair(Chuck/Blair)_

_**Author's Note: Another one-shot about our favourite couple Tomletta :D!**_

* * *

_He left me breathless.  
He made me careless.  
I felt so helpless.  
And now he is real._

"He was my true love  
He was my everything  
And somehow he still is

They say time heals a broken heart  
But apparently time never met Tomas.

Leon tried to fill the void and deep down I know I felt something for him.

But with Tomas it was love at first sight.

The reason I chose Leon over Tomas is because... I'm...I'm weak.

I won't lie, I'm no Blair Waldorf I can't always fight for what I love.

I had a choice, with Leon, he was sweet and funny, there wasn't a spark but he was safe. He was a good, safe love.

With Tomas, he was amazing and passionate and ignited a fire in me that I never knew I had but he made vunerable and careless. He was my great love. He was... He was... Tomas. There's no one that could describe what I feel for him. I couldn't be around him because I was scared. Not about what he could do to me but about what he could make me do or feel. I would do anything for him and that's what scared me.

I wish I could turn back time, just to spend one moment with him, because he could make that moment an eternity for me. He could make me feel special."

"And he still can," said Tomas with a sweet smile on his face.

"Tomas! How long have you been standing there!?" I asked startled.

"Long enough" He said softly.

"Long enough to forgive me? To fall in love with me again?" I asked with a glimmer of hope and tears threatening to fall from my eyes.

"Yes and No." He said.

"What?" I ask and then started to run away.

He ran after me and grabbed my arm softly.

"You didn't let me finish" He looked at me.

"Yes I will forgive you, but only if you forgive me. And No, because to fall in love with you, I'd have to have had stopped loving you in the first place" He said passionately.

I gazed into his beautiful blue eyes. My eyes trailed over his pink luscious kissable lips that looked just so... Just so damn kissable and inviting.

Tomas started babbling cutely.

"Damn it, just shut up and kiss me!" I said to him impatiently.

He plants his soft lips onto mine and a fire ignites in me. I feel like I'm floating and nothing and no one else in the world matters but him, but Tomas.

His warm hand slowly and smoothly caressed my face. He looked at me like I was an angel but truly he was my angel.

He's all I've ever wanted and all I'll ever want.

He whispered huskily in my ear,"I love you, Vilu."

I smiled and said, "I love you too."

_"Always and forever" _I said

_"Always and forever" _He said back and kissed me passionately again.

I moaned with pleasure from our first kiss and I know that no moment could ever be more perfect than this.


End file.
